Beliefs
by Axis-13
Summary: In which I tell Ryou, Bakura, and Touzouku-Ou Akefia just what exactly it is I think of them.


"What's this?"

"That's a cordless house phones…"

"How do you not know what that is? Are you stupid?

"Um, I don't think –"

"Of course you didn't. You never do!"

I could hear the voices before I even got to my bedroom door. One was soft and quiet while the other two were rough and growling. There was no way I could ever mistake those voices. With a sigh, I pushed my door open as quietly as I could (not that I needed to be quiet with all the noise they were making). Standing in the middle of my room where three boy who all looked really similar.

"Ah, hi, Krysten," Ryou said quietly, smiling weakly.

I pressed my lips together. "Hello…" I said carefully.

"What's this?" Akefia asked suddenly pointing at the fan in my room.

"Um, it's a _fan_," I told him.

"It doesn't _look_ like a fan," he muttered.

"Well, it is. Deal with it." I looked around my room. Nothing seemed to be missing. Still, I felt slightly unease with the boys in my room. "Let's do in the living room…"

In front of me on a wine-red, three-person sofa sat three somewhat identical males. The first was a bit small and slight. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt, light grey jeans, and white sneakers. He had longish, pure white hair, pale skin, and warm brown eyes. He looked calm and sweet and looked to be an absolutely, wonderfully kind person. He was obviously the youngest. He was Ryou Bakura.

The next boy closely resembled Ryou. Or at least more so than the other guy. The second guy was wearing a black t-shirt, dark grey jeans, and black shoes. He had longish hair, too, though it wasn't quite as long as Ryou's and it was a bit spiky. His skin was equally pale. His eyes were brown, too, only they weren't soft and warm like Ryou's. No, they were dark and cold and hard with hints of blood red flashing here and there. If Ryou was good and kind and sweet, then the guy was horrible and dark and…well, bad. This was Yami no Bakura.

The third guy had neither Ryou's nor Bakura's pale skin. No, his skin was deeply tanned as if he spent way too much time in the sun to be healthy. He did, however, posses the same snowy white hair as the other two, though it was cut much shorter and in a choppier style. And, unlike Ryou and Bakura, his eyes weren't brown but a clear blue-ish, purple color. He was dressed in a loose fitting, white t-shit, red shorts, and he wasn't wearing any socks or shoes. He was obviously the oldest. He was aTouzouku-Ou Akefia.

_I, myself, am Krysten Evers. I have thick black hair, the complete opposite of the males sitting in front of me, and bright, luminescent green eyes. I'm pale, too, but not nearly as pale as Ryou or Bakura. I'm wearing a plain, loose, black t-shirt, navy jeans, and black converse._

"So…" I said to the three sitting in front of me, feeling slightly awkward. It was weird being so formal. And it didn't help that I really didn't know Akefia, although I'd always figured I'd find a way to get to calling him 'Kefi'.

"What the hell do you want now?" Bakura demanded, being his ever-polite self.

"Bakura, you shouldn't be so rude," Ryou scolded. Bakura simply shot him a look before returning to his little game of glaring at me.

"Who are you anyway?" Akefia asked, looking mildly curious.

"…me? I'm Krysten Evers. But we're not here to talk about me. We're here to talk about you guys," I told him as brightly as I could manage.

"What do you mean talk about us?" Bakura asked sounding a bit sour.

"Well, about what just exactly it is I think about you."

"And again: meaning what exactly?" Bakura snapped.

"Ignore him," Ryou said, smiling sweetly. "But what exactly do you mean, Krysten?"

"I mean about the millennium ring and all that," I clarified.

"And you couldn't have told me that?" Bakura asked, annoyed.

"No," I deadpanned.

Akefia smirked. "Don't like each other do you?"

I grinned at 'Kefi'. "Actually, you'd be surprised.

Akefia tilted his head to the side, looking confused now. "What?"

"Bakura doesn't really eme, and I really don't hate him. It's just more fun to act like it, considering Bakura's kind of a hard person to be nice to," I explained. "Anyways, back to what we were talking about."

"And, what were we talking about?" Akefia asked.

"So…I believe that you three are all the same person," I declared.

They stared at me. "All the same person?" Ryou asked softly. "How so?"

"What the hell?" Bakura snapped. His expression was annoyed, pissed off, the like…

"What an interesting thought," Akefia said looking highly amused with Bakura's expression.

"I believe that Kefi is Kefi and that Bakura is all Kefi's badness mixed in with a bit of Zorca. Ryou is all Kefi's goodness, making you all the same person," I explained.

"How the hell do you come up with this shit?" Bakura asked sounding irritated.

"Well…" Ryou started.

"That's an interesting concept," Akefia finished, wearing an amused smirk

"Well, you got the millennium ring, right?" Akefia nodded. "Right, so I think that whatever happened with the Pharaoh and such, when all that was over and you were dying or whatever you put all of you badness, everything negative about your personality, you poured all of that in to the millennium ring. And, like I said, mixed in with a bit of Zorc, too. After all that only your goodness was left and that that was left to be reincarnate, which just so happened to be Ryou. But, then, that's just what I think."

"Huh, that's pretty smart coming from you," Bakura said idly looking somewhat distracted.

"Gee, thanks," I said flatly.

"Well, if that's what you think of us what do you think of Yugi and the millennium puzzle?" Rou asked softly talking more to himself than anyone else.

"Oh, what I believe about them is essentially the same thing: Pharaoh Atem pouring most of his badness into the puzzle so as to not have a have time defeating his enemies, and then leaving his goodness to be reincarnated, which happened to be Yugi," I said airily.

"You must have a lot of time to come up with and think over these things," Akefia said.

"She does," Bakura growled.

"I do," I said proudly. As if just so happened we spoke at the same time. Bakura glared at me and I grinned back.

"Well… That's about it. That's all I wanted to tell you three," I said smiling.

"That's all you called us for?" Bakura said annoyance lacing his voice.

I nodded and smiled. "Anyway, it was nice meeting you, Kefi," I told the eldest politely.

The man smirked, his time rather haughtily. "I'm sure it was," he said arrogantly.

I chuckled. "Do you even notice her calling you that ridiculous nickname?" Bakura snapped at him.

"Oh, hush, Bakura. Krysten call you by a nickname, too," Ryou scolded.

"Heeh, yeah, 'Kura," I teased.

Bakura glared at me. "Well, obviously nicknames don't bother me half as much as they bother you," Akefia taunted.

"I hate you," Bakura told me.

"I know, I know: I love you, too."

"…I still hate you."

"Yeah, I know."

"Not this again," Ryou whined. (1)

"Not what again?" Akefia asked confused, obviously not liking being out of the loop.

"At least no one's drawing on walls," I pointed out.

Ryou nodded agreement. "It took forever to clean all that mess."

"I can arrange that to happen again if you like," Bakura offered with a smirk.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You wouldn't dare. We'll just ignore you again."

"It'll be worth it," he said grinning. "But, I don't particularly feel up to hanging out with your friends so you've been spared…for now."

"What are you two talking about?" Akefia asked irritated.

"Maybe some other time, Akefia, maybe some other time…" Ryou said tiredly.

Akefia shrugged. "Whatever."

"I still hate you," I told Bakura.

"Yeah, I know," he said quickly.

"Are you two ever going to let that go?" Ryou asked suddenly.

"No!" Bakura and I said at the same time.

"Figures," Ryou muttered with a sigh.

"Well, this was an interesting meeting," Akefia said. I grinned. Hopefully I'd be seeing more of Touzouku-Ou Akefia. He was interesting. Well, to me anyway.

"…calling us here to talk about the stupidest things," Bakura muttered.

"Oh, hush, Bakura. Just 'cause you're all Kefi's badness," I teased. He glared.

Well, at least I got to tell them my most awesome, amazing theory of my awesome amazing theories… Because, really, today, that's what counts.

* * *

(1) This is a reference to a really random story I wrote for a couple of my cousins...

Um, I had this sitting in my stories for a while and I just decided to edit it. I think it improved a bit but that's just me... So, I hope you like it and please leave a review, it would be very much appreciated.

Ja ne.

-Krys. E.


End file.
